You're In The Mood For A Little Romance
by beany16
Summary: Kurt's dedication to reading Vogue magazine pays off when he encounters the editor of and finds himself rapidly tangled up with the amazing job opportunity and finds new friends along the way. End of Season 2 AU. Kurt –centric.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi, so this is my first fanfic. It is set AU from Season 2, Episode 22; New York. It'll pretty much be totally Kurt – centric but I'm still not sure of any pairings; Hevans, Klaine, Kunter or Kurtbastian. If anyone is actually reading this let me know what pairing you'd want ;) Differences in the season; Kurt and Blaine aren't boyfriends; they are still best friends though. I've made it so after nationals they stay for another morning and set it as Kurt going to Tiffany's again to have breakfast outside, but Rachel doesn't join him. Also, Kurt is a sophmore and 16, New Directions started when he was a freshman and Blaine is the same age as him.**

**Anyway, as I've said this is my first fanfic so I am not too sure exactly what I am doing, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (apart from OC's that might pop up) or Glee itself. All rights reserved to owners.**

Kurt stared openly at his surroundings, he couldn't believe that he was here in New York outside of Tiffany's, of all places. Rachel hadn't wanted to come and have breakfast outside again, either the loss at nationals was too great and she was grieving or she was too busy with Finn, his stepbrother.

He sighed and admired his position once again, they'd all come to New York for nationals only to lose yesterday and although disappointment surrounded the glee club, some members were almost unaffected by it. Rachel and Finn had decided to date again after their shocking kiss on stage, Quinn had cut her hair and had become more distant; Kurt suspected that underlying the pain of seeing Finchel together again, she still constantly thought of Beth and the club was tense on a whole new level after seeing themselves tear each other apart through rumours and accusations a few weeks prior and the wounds were still fresh.

In the middle of his thought process, he vaguely recognised a woman dressed in a white Dior dress trip past him in her heels and spill coffee all over herself and the paperwork she had been holding. Moving quickly he discarded his own drink to help the woman on her feet.

"Woah, uh, a-are you okay?" He mentally scolded himself for stuttering as he recognised the editor of Vogue as he gently helped her gather her paperwork and stand up in her tall heels. Just as he was about to straighten himself up he realised her dress was soaked in a beige stain as the coffee sunk in, acting as fast as he possibly could he bravely grasped her hand and guided her into Tiffany's and through to the bathroom. As if on autopilot he guided her into the women's restroom and turned on the taps, searching his bag for his own homemade stain remover that had been frequently used before his transfer to Dalton Academy.

As he was dabbing the remover into the stained area of the dress near the hem the woman finally spoke up, "How old are you?" she asked. If an outsider could see them conversing they would have assumed they knew each other well, however that was not the case but from the look in Isabelle's eyes it seemed like it would only be a matter of time before the mysterious and impeccably well dressed student would be working for Vogue.

He paused briefly and then replied swiftly and cautiously, "Sixteen" and then continued to dab at the fabric, thankfully seeing the stain remover take effect and help the dress become salvageable.

Isabelle had been looking for a new model for weeks on the 'Newcomers' project and this teenager might just be able to give the project the appearance it needs by his looks and with the added help of his flair for designing, if his outfit was anything to go by.

Watch out world, Vogue is introducing Kurt Hummel.

**So, that was a short introduction chapter. Review to let me know what you thought! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ Writer's block after one chapter, that's not good right?**

**Thank you to all of you lovely reviewers and those of you who favorited and followed! Knowing that people like my work enough to spare a minute to review, follow or favorite makes me happy and has encouraged me to continue this.**

**From the reviews, I have decided to make this a Kurt/Sebastian pairing. So we'll meet him soon. **

**To those of you who asked for Kunter, I will try to write something with them together as I understand how few fics of them there are.**

**This isn't much longer than the first chapter, sorry. But I will continue this fic :)**

* * *

Once Kurt had finished removing the coffee stain from the woman's dress, he awkwardly stood in front of her, eyes downcast.

"I-I'm sorry, it's something I'm used to. I hope you didn't mind?" He stuttered out, berating himself for acting so nervously. As soon as he'd seen the coffee splash down her dress he'd acted on impulse, hoping to save the fashionable attire and had immediately discarded his usual polite but cool air.

As the thoughts of bullies and homophobia entered his mind, he automatically stood stiff and put on his 'Ice Queen' armour, preparing himself for verbal abuse at wasting the busy woman's time, or touching her dress. What he did not expect however, was for the woman to practically throw herself at him, hugging him tight around his shoulders, a huge grin on her face.

She then proceeded to talk a mile a minute, "Wow, Hi, I'm Isabelle Wright and you are just the most amazing, amazing person ever. Thank-you so much!" she exclaimed giving him an extra squeeze and pulling away only slightly. "I'm just so clumsy sometimes, you know?"

Kurt, who had been watching her silently with a confused expression on his face, finally took a breath. Isabelle, immediately backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry, too close?" she asked.

He replied quietly "N-no, I'm fine. It was just a surprise, I'm not used to that. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel"

"Hugs? You're not used to being hugged?" She questioned him.

"No" He suddenly remembered that his flight was at three and he hadn't told anyone where he was going, he swiftly glanced down at his watch and then his head snapped back up in panic. He'd been standing outside of Tiffany's for longer than he had thought and when Isabelle spilt her coffee he hadn't bothered to check the time.

"Listen, I'm really sorry but I have to go back to my hotel. I didn't tell anyone that I was going out for breakfast and our flight home is in a few hours and I have to pack. The stain should come out, it isn't very visible but if you let the dry cleaners know then when it is washed there shouldn't be any stain left visible at all."

Isabelle visibly deflated at his words. "Wait, you don't live in New York?"

"No, I'm from Lima, Ohio. My glee club came here to compete in the National Show Choir Championship."

"Oh? You sing as well?"

"Yes... wait, as well as what?"

"Model"

At this Kurt burst out with a nervous laugh, "I-I'm not a m-model"

"You are now. Kurt Hummel I invite you to join my team at Vogue. I think from your skills at dressing impeccably well, skills with removing stains from clothes and your seemingly natural glow of true maturity and if you don't mind me saying, beauty, will make you a valuable asset and team member to Vogue.

Will you accept?"

"I, I need to think about it. I live in Ohio, H-how can I be a model here at the same time?" he replied, nervousness taking control at the amazing offer in front of him, it was too good to be true, right?

* * *

**So, I have some questions for you.**

**Model Sebastian or TV star Sebastian?**

**Shall I include Niff in this fic?**


End file.
